Past Relations Revealed
by Sonny Rosetta Hedgexo
Summary: In another place at another time, Sonic learns how the past can come back to you in the most complicated of ways. Having always felt out of place, he meets some people who help him sort things out. But will his friends be so open arms when they learn about Sonic's relationship with these people. Part 1 of the Hybrid Chronicles. Reviews are welcome, no hate please
1. Prologue

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

So, how did this happen? The first wave changed the time for a bit in reversing the death of Sally. Which in turn made her robotized. The second wave screwed up the dimensional formats between our world and others in the timeline. At least I had more help in restoring everything. However now, things are a little more complicated but are way more at ease than in the other two timelines of our world.

First off, I got were-hog transformation-thing powers at night. Not a fan at first but I got used to it over time. Then Eggman somehow has a huge empire with minions of all different backgrounds; Mobians, Robians, and Overlanders/Humans too. At least everyone has their families somewhat together, right?

Well, not in my case. I apparently had another family other than the one I knew, or I thought I knew, that relates back all the way to the Great War. Even to the point where it's believed that we were the cause of it in the first place! Don't understand? Well, I'll explain.

It was supposed to be a simple mission: get in, destroy some robots, rescue captives, get the emerald, and get out. However, that's not what happened. That's not what happened at all.

It was night time, and Gaia blessed my Uncle Chuck for creating a device to keep me normal for certain night missions where I needed speed for. I was with Tails and T-Pup, Sally, Amy, Antoine, and Nicole while Rotor covered us with the security problems in Sky Patrol. We heard that there were some captives of a rebel group in the jungles of Mazuri. Considering the fact that the Eggbase there had a Chaos Emerald power unit, the rescue went from helping one group to helping two, talk about convenience! When we got there, Sally along with Antoine and Nicole went to free the captives; while me along with Tails, T-Pup and Amy went for the emerald.

When we got to the holding cell pod for the gem, there was a figure there already trying to get the emerald out. It was another Mobian, but it didn't look like one of the workers on the base. When I got a closer look, it was none other than Scourge, my anti-self, and he was trying to steal the emerald! I ran at him, knocking him down.

"What are you doing free Scourge?!", I asked him.

"Hey! Get offa me Blue! I need to get that emerald!", he told me. "I'm not here to steal it, I was sent to obtain it!"

Taking a look at the green hedgehog on the ground, he definitely didn't look the same as he did the last time I saw him. He still had his red sunglasses, but he wore a long leather black vest where the bottom was ripped and flame'd colored. He had long fingerless navy gloves that had belt-like-straps at the end on his biceps. He was wearing a belt that had some compartments in it, and a holder for a weapon of sorts though there wasn't any in it, though. The only other similar thing he wore that was similar to his original look was the shoes, but instead of sneakers, they were boots of the same design.

"Ha! Like we're gonna believe that you're supposed to be in the No Zone prison right now. I'm actually surprised that you were able to escape."

"No really, I'm not lying this time. I was hired to get the emerald."

"Uh-huh, sure. Where are they situated; Eggman's Empire, G.U.N., rebels, Freedom Fighters?"

"None of them, they're a human and said that they'll help me live free from the authorities if I helped them. When I asked who they worked for, they said "no one."'

Now I was intrigued as to what Green was saying. A human needed to emerald, and they weren't a part of any organization fighting in the battle. What human needed a Chaos Emerald!? I let him go and saw Tails trying to open the cell pod. But he couldn't figure it out.

"That cell glass is pretty thick. I don't think that if Tails here can't hack the system, that Amy will be able to break it open.", Scourge said.

"Well, we'll never know unless we try!", Amy told us.

All of a sudden, a huge red and yellow hammer appeared and hit the glass. The room shook, but the cell was still intact.

"Okay then, upgrade time.", she said.

Amy's hammer grew at least three times as big as her regular one. Note to self, don't miss any more dates or that's what I'll be facing in the future.

"You look like you saw a ghost man, ya okay?", Scourge asked.

"Yeah, just making a mental note on to not make Amy mad anymore.", I answered.

"Hmm... good point."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Whelp, this cell is officially hammer proof.", said Amy.

"What!? How in the name of Chaos is that even possible!? Your hammer is made of magic!", said Tails. Poor guy still couldn't find the code to open the cell.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that it can destroy everything!"

Great, now we can't get to emerald. I hear robots coming down the hall, hopefully, Sally and the others got the prisoners out.

"Princess to Blue Blur, come in Sonic." Speaking of Sally...

"This is Blue Blur, didja get the captives out Sal?", I asked.

"Yep, Rotor and Antoine are helping them onto the ship. Where are you guys in your mission?", she asked.

"Well... Tails is still trying to open the pod, and it's apparently hammer proof so there goes plan B."

"Amy's hammer can't break it? Even with her upgrade?"

"Yep, even with the upgrade."

"Well, that's not good. Any other complications?"

"None so far, although I hear some robots coming down the hall, we may need to try and open the cell pod by force if it doesn't open soon..." BOOM! "What the heck!?"

"Sonic, what was that!? Is everything okay!?"

"We're fine, that was just Scourge throwing a bomb he had at the incoming robots."

"Well, that's gone- WAIT WHAT!? What is Scourge doing there!?"

"He escaped prison and was, I guessed, hired by a human who needed a chaos emerald. Though he said the human doesn't work for any of the organizations involved in the battle against Eggman, so I don't think that we have to worry about it."

"O-okay then, well if he's gonna help you, then work with him. But get the emerald no matter what happens."

"Roger Sally, Sonic out." I hung up and went back to see what was going on.

It turned out that the cell pod was automatically changing the password so Tails couldn't unlock it. We better get that cell open soon or else we'll have to deal with a hoard of robots which'll make this more difficult than needed. Lucky for us Scourge had some small bombs in his belt, which he used to destroy some of the robots. But I don't know if he has enough for an entire army. After the explosion, alarms sounded and the doors started to close in on the room. Not wanting my friends to be trapped, I grabbed them and threw them out of the room.

"Sonic! What are you doing!", shouted Amy and Tails.

"Saving you guys; look tell Sally to get the Sky Patrol up and running. Scourge and I will meet you when it gets here, okay.", I told them.

"Alright, be careful Sonic.", Amy told me.

"Don't worry, I will be."

As they run off, I look back at the control panel and try to figure out how to unlock it. Scourge comes over and hands me a device to plug in, so I did. It started to unscramble the program, unlocking the controls. With that, we were able to open the cell pod, but I remember what Scourge said about him and the human. I take the emerald out and Scourge blows up the door. Outside, however, were robots. Lots and lots of robots. Scourge threw a bomb at them and we ran. Alarms were blaring, lights were flashing, and the emerald was unnaturally glowing and was becoming really hot. I put it in my bag so I wouldn't burn my hand.

"Exactly how many grenades do you have Scourge?"

"Clearly not enough. Listen, I know the princess said for you to bring the emerald back, but I need it to help the person I'm working for. They want nothing to do with war, in fact, they used to work for G.U.N. but left a long time ago. They are working on a project to help their friend who's sick. They said a Chaos Emerald would help them a lot."

Then fighter bots were blocking our only way to getting to the ship. We tried to fight them off, but it was getting very tiring very fast. Eventually, Scourge ran out of bombs, so we started to fight head on. Then out of nowhere came this streak of white, in fact, I was certain that it had a blue/green hue to it. It was so fast and destroyed many of the robots as if nothing could touch it without being burned to a crisp. But I couldn't figure it out for sure because the next thing I knew I got blasted by a robot and blacked out right after Scourge called out for me.

And then the real story began.


	2. Scourge and the Mysterious Human Base

**_Don't forget to review!~ -SRH_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Scourge and the Mysterious Human Base_**

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping, which quite frankly I'm used to, but today it was different.

Today at whatever time it was, I was alone in a pale blue room with nothing but the bed, a table, two chairs, and a window that had a screen on it. Weird. I heard footsteps outside and lay back down and pretend to be asleep, hoping to fool them and hear what they know. There were two voices: one that I identified as Scourge's and another which sounded more like a girl's but had a very low and scratchy tone to it. Before they entered the room, I noticed on how Scourge sounded defensive while the female was calmer and monotone. So waiting for the right moment, I 'fell asleep' and waited for them to enter my room.

"Sono no, I understand your concern over this hedgehog, but are you sure he's the one?", the female asked him.

"Sono yes! I haven't been so sure in my life since I left Fiona and the Destructix to live on my own away from society so I wouldn't get into trouble.", Scourge countered. What were they talking about?

"Look, just because he looks like our brother, doesn't mean that he's him. I would do a test to confirm your hypothesis, but seeing that he is clearly in a coma-like state here, I can't. I want to know just as much as you do, Sono, but taking risks without his own consent isn't something I approve of and you know it."

"Well maybe if he wasn't sleeping because of your attack, we would've gotten answers by now."

"You know very well that if I hadn't interfered you both would've been killed.", the girl said. "The last thing I need is the hero of Mobius dead by some evil scientist's hands."

After that, the door opened and close, and I hear Scourge sigh and groan. Now I gotta know what was going on out there. So I 'wake up' and look to see who else was with him.

It was a girl, probably around 15-17, and she was different looking from other humans I've seen before. First off, I could tell that she had a lot of scars on her tan skin, mainly the one that crosses the bridge of her nose and two over her eyes, one for each. I wonder where she got them from. She also had long, dark red hair that was in a braid. She also had bangs that slightly covered her eyes a bit. If you closely enough you would she that she had pointed ears. Her eyes were actually really pretty; the color was almost a mix of mine and Scourge's colors but had a more neon tone to it. Her pupils were in a more reptilian shaped. The girl had some really sharp looking fangs poking out of her mouth, which was frowning. Her clothes was a dark navy uniform with green and red designs on it, but the part covering her back was cut out. On her back, I could see a scar, but by the looks of it, the wound must've hurt a lot when she got it. Her hands were wrapped with black sports tape, but her fingers were left uncovered and her nails looked like claws. She had dark gray/red combat boots with a spike at the heels. In fact, her elbow and knee pads had spikes on them too. Her belt was similar to Scourge's but was gold orbs instead of slots. She also had two weapons holders with something that looks like a gun in them.

Let's just say that I'm a little scared of her right now. And by a little, I mean a lot.

"Well, well, well… look who finally decided to open his eyes after faking his sleep.", the girl said. "Before you ask, I knew you were awake the entire time. Your breathing was different from when we first brought you here."

"You should be glad that he's awake as it is. That blow from the robot did a real number on him.", Scourge said.

"Wait, what happened to me?", I asked.

The girl handed me a mirror, and what I saw freaked me out.

There was a slash on my face. I repeat, there was a slash ON MY FACE. It crossed from the upper left of my muzzle to the upper part of my right brow. Next time I see a hoard of robots, screw safety I'm destroying the entire facility! I'm just happy my eyes weren't damaged.

"The robot got a swing at your head after you were knocked out. That's how the scar got there. You are lucky Scourge convinced me to take you with us, or your injuries would've been much worse than they are now.", she said.

"And where exactly is here? And who are you?"

"None of your concern. Now I'm going to do a scan to see if there's any internal and/or external damage still present. So if you could please stay still, this will go by quicker than you would notice."

Suddenly a machine that looked a lot like a laser machine came from out of the walls and positioned itself in my direction. Sensing my discomfort, Scourge put his hand on my shoulder as if to say 'don't worry'. That didn't help much, but considering he's the only one I know in this place, I trust him and calm down.

"Nako, when ready you may do what is needed.", said the girl.

Then a spirit of a humanoid-like being with navy hair and red eyes appeared. It had yellow irises, but no pupils. And a lot of different markings on its body, all green or orange. It wore what looked like classical Chun-nan clothing, but with a more modern tone to it.

"Wow! Sonic the Hedgehog, never thought I would have to honor of seeing you in person! I've only heard of stories from Sono since I've met him.", it said. "I'm Nako; the Gaia spirit of luck, mischief, pranks and jokes, and anything that pertains to fun really. Light Gaia, or Chip as you call him, is my older brother."

"Nako here was a captive of G.U.N. I set him free and in return, he has been here helping me and my team.", said the girl.

"I'm sorry, but did do you even introduce yourself to the young man? I'm guessing no.", said Nako.

"Sonic, this is Sonny. She was formally known as Code 107-13 at G.U.N. or Agent Hybrid to the rest of the world. Sonny here is the youngest and best assassin/bounty hunter on the entire planet.", said Scourge.

"Now, now people. Let's not start talking about this. I don't want to hear his opinion on my ex-occupations like I do with everyone else I've spoken to before.", said Sonny. "Nako, the machine is up and running. You may start when ready."

Nako started to glow and the machines started to scan me. Multiple screens appeared show images of me. Two were x-rays, and the others were neuro scans for different reasons. Probably cause I got whacked in the head from that fighter bot.

"Well, it seems that you don't have anything broken in terms of bones, but I am sensing a bit of head trauma along with a lot of bruising on your back and legs. A good week's worth of rest before you leave should heal it so no extra damage can be done. There's also some mental damage I see, but I can't tell where it's from. By the looks of it, it has been there for a while now. A good two or three months to be exact.", said Nako.

"Well you heard the spirit Sonny, he has to stay for week.", said Scourge. "Now we can see if I'm right about him or not!"

"*Sigh* Very well Sono, we'll discuss this further when I will test him later. Now I believe it's a good time we let him out of this room and take him somewhere more…homie.", said Sonny. "Sono and Nako, if would please go and alert the others. Tell them that we have a … guest … that'll stay with is for a while. I will give Mr. Sonic here a tour of the facility."

"Alright, I'll go then. See ya later Sonic!" And Scourge left along with Nako to inform the others in this place about me, wherever this place is.

"So, Sonny, you used to work with G.U.N. right? Did you by any chance know or have met my friend Shadow? He's mean at first but once he warms up to you, he's a really nice guy." I try to spark up a conversation with her after a while of walking.

"Yes, I've met Terios or Project Shadow/ Shadow as you people call him. While you are correct about him being a serious but kind hearted hedgehog, I did not 'work' for G.U.N. I was forced to work for them ever since I was a child.", she told me. "While yes, Terios had problems with them at first but soon learn to forgive them and move on; I won't ever forgive them for what they have done to me or my family."

"I'm sorry. However, I have one question I would like to ask you if you don't mind."

"Since you asked so politely, you may ask."

Okay, this girl definitely had some major trust issues. She was strict, tense, completely non-descriptive about anything she said, and look like she was gonna attack me as soon as she could.

"Look, I can understand not trusting me or anyone after all that has happened to you. But, can I ask as to why you call Scourge "Sono"? You do know that he is my anti-self, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of society's title over him. But society itself tends to label people and places before taking the time to learn what secrets they hold. He is not what most people, not you or your friends, think he is."

"Alright. I won't bug more on the matter, for now. Shadow did mention something about an experiment escaping from G.U.N. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

She hesitated, almost like she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You do, don't you?"

"With all due respect hedgehog, I will not speak of such…personal information, with the likes of you. For all we know, you could have a tracker or have been bugged by those you call your allies. If you wish to know the truth, I will have my colleagues test you for them. But until then, I won't speak any more of it."

"What do you mean by "personal"? Did you work with them on it, or were you suppose to keep watch or something?"

"I already told you once, I am not speaking of it anymore. Now if you not to be injured anymore, I recommend dropping the subject."

We walked what seemed like an hour down a metal hall. The place was crawling with security cameras and units in case of a break-in.

"This place is very equipped from the looks of it so far. Who designed the system?", I asked.

"I did, it's nice to meet you in person finally, Mr. Sonic.", said a voice.

I looked at the door at the end of the hall, and there stood another human girl no older than 10 at least. She had suntan colored skin, and bright orange/light brown eyes. She also had dark brown hair in pigtails with her bangs colored hot pink and light blue. She also had a heart painted on her left cheek. The girl wore a purple and orange dress with yellow straps that ended just below her knees. The design on the dress was orange and yellow swirls. She also wore thigh high boots colored light pink and had two bronze buckles on each. On her wrist was a control pad, probably for the security systems around the place.

"Name's Morgana, but you can call me Flarix. I'm the tech whizz in this place. Built every bot, programmed every gadget, and created every program this place has to offer for the rest of its residents. I'm Sonny's right-hand lady and all around 'bsfl'.", said, Morgana. "'Bsfl' if you don't know stands for "best sister for life.'"

"She's not my real sister, though, I never had one. She's just one of my only and best friends.", said Sonny.

Huh, so she's the equivalent to Tails then. Maybe one day I can introduce them to each other, but that may not end well if they plot something worldwide dangerous. As Flarix lead us to the living area, I looked around the room. Let us just say that this place would be anybody's paradise living area. The kitchen was huge, there was a gym, a swimming pool that I would never go near, and a huge TV system area with video games along with a helluva lot of screens. I saw some other doors labeled ' Dorms', 'Med Bay', 'Garage and Hangar', 'Control Room', and 'Armory'. I saw the Med Bay already, so I'm sure that I'll see the others later.

Up ahead I see Scourge and Nako talking to another human. He had dark skin, black hair with a yellow bleached part down the center of it, and was wearing a black and gold vest and navy camo pants along with yellow and dark orange sneakers. Their eyes were light amber. They had a utility belt like Scourge and Sonny, which was dark green with a lightning bolt buckle.

"Sonic, this is Kace Archer. He is Nako's protector, almost like a guardian.", said Flarix. "There's another one, but he's not here right now apparently."

"Ah yes, our good friend Maracco Rocury went off to get some supplies. He should be back before supper time anyway. Just a quick run to the local markets.", said Kace, he then looked at me, "Sonic the Hedgehog. What a pleasant day to meet you. As you already know I'm Kace, Nako's protector and one of Sonny's old observers. I'm pretty sure she didn't tell you that, yet."

"No, no she hasn't. Sonny hasn't really told me anything about this place, or where we are for that matter.", I responded.

"I was just about to show you to your dorm room, hedgehog. If you were to be a little patient, we can get there faster.", she said. "In fact, because we don't know much about you or how you act, you will be sharing a room with Sono for the time you're here."

"You sure, Sonny?", asked Scourge. "I mean, our history isn't a clean one at that. I would think having him in his own room would be safer for us."

"I see your point, but I'm not taking chances with someone of his kind. He will be your responsibility until he is to be released. Understood?"

"*Sigh* Understood."

"Good. Now Kace, would you be as to kindly figure out Maracco's status is? I want to make sure he knows of our current predicament."

"Alright Sonny, C'mon Nako, Flarix, let us go find the boy." And off the went to the Control Room. Leaving me with both Scourge and Sonny to talk to. Greeeeeeaaat...not.

"Scourge, show Sonic here to your room, he'll be confined there until the evening," said Sonny, as she left the room.

"Sure, this way Blue.", said Scourge.

And then we went down a similar hallway like the Med Bay towards the dorm area. Still the same security like the other too, which means escaping will be trickier than expected. I'll have to plan something out, and hopefully bring Scourge with me too. As we reach the door, I see Scourge scanning what looks like a weird pendant of some sorts.

"What's with the pendant Scourge?", I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I had it since I was little, it belonged to my parents. Sonny has one too.", he responded.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Sonny and I had these since we were kids, and our parents gave the to us."

"No, the thing about you and Sonny. What does 'Sonny has one too' mean?"

"She's my older sister. By blood. We're related."

"Sure you are...wait what?"

Hold on, Scourge and that creepy human are related?! How is that even possible?! That would mean one of their parents was a hedgehog. Is that even legal?!

"She's your sister?!"

"Yeah, apparently I'm from Prime Mobius. Weird right." He starts laughing after that. And I, well...I feel like I'm about to be sick or faint. My anti, my evil self, was originally from my world. That... that doesn't make any sense once so ever. How, again, is that possible for two Sonics to be from one zone? How?!

"Let me guess, you're confused as to how that's possible right?", Scourge asked.

"Well yeah! So many questions are gong through my head, to the point where I might faint because of it all!"

"Woah, woah, woah Sonic! Don't go fainting on me just yet, wait until we get to my room first at least!"

As we walk through the door leading to the rooms, I see that everyone's doors are different from each other's. To the point where I could tell who's was who's: Flarix had pink and purple decorations and gears on her door, Kace had black and gold stripes, Nako didn't have a door but a room with a shrine in it, I'm guessing Maracco's was the one with the red and purple star on it, Sonny's had a white and bronze diamond in the center, and Scourge's door had safe tape like the one the police use and his named spray painted on in green. At the end of the hall next to Scourge's and Sonny's rooms was a door with nothing on it. Just plain silver, no sign or decoration.

While Scourge is unlocking his room, I go over to the plain door and put my hand on it. For some reason I feel, attracted, to it. As if something was calling me to open it. So I placed m hand on it.

And the door opened.

Huh, that's never happened before. I wish all doors were like that when I needed something.

"H-how did you do that?"

I turn around to see a human boy. He had blonde hair with red bangs and was wearing a dark purple and jacket, black shorts, and turquoise/ orange sneakers. He also had blue eyes, but they were more on the gray side compared to Scourge's. And he looked angry. Really, really, angry.

"Maracco, calm down. He did nothing wrong.", said Scourge.

"Nothing wrong?! He just opened Ogilvie's door! No one can open it! NO ONE!", Maracco told him.

"Hold on, who's Ogilvie?", I asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten Family

**_Chapter 3: Forgotten Family_**

"Hold on, who's Ogilvie?" I asked.

"He was my and Sono's younger brother."

And enter Sonny and the rest of the creepy people here. Oh boy, why did I touch that thing in the first place? Now I'm gonna be probably thrown out. And I don't even know where the heck I am!

"The system Flarix created is based on DNA encryptions. While we live here, no one can enter any of the dorms except their own, giving each of us our privacy. Scourge and Ogilvie were twins, Scourge being the older of the two. I'm older than them by two years. While yes, they're Mobian, I am human. But we aren't a pure breed, our father was a human while our mother was a hedgehog Mobian. I, obviously, don't look like your everyday human. That is because of my DNA. Just like Scourge here doesn't look like your everyday hedgehog." Sonny explained.

"Well, I don't look like your everyday hedgehog for other reasons besides my DNA." mumbled Scourge.

"That's true, and if Sonic was able to open Ogilvie's door without any help..." Flarix trailed off.

I look around to see everyone looking at me in shock, Sonny the most in you could compare. What, do they think I'm Ogilvie?

"It ... cannot be possible. You told me that when you gave us to Jules and Sir Charles that Ogilvie was stolen from them in the middle of the night." said Scourge.

"If that's so...then how come Sonic is living with them right now?" asked Maracco.

"Or that he looks like Ogilvie?" said Flarix.

"And he has his running abilities and can control Chaos Energy to a point." said Nako and Kace.

While the other were talking about how I am either Ogilvie or not, Sonny just stared at me. She looked confused...sad...scared...familiar even. The way she looked reminded me of something I saw in a dream once.

 **Flashback**

 _I was little, and there was a girl with short red hair wearing a red and black shirt along with a purple skirt and blue and white sneakers. There was also a blue/slightly coral colored hedgehog and wore a navy vest along with dark green sneakers. We were playing in the forest by what appeared to be our house. I heard a female voice call for us, but the names weren't one's I've heard before. She called the kids 'Aurora', 'Sono', and I think me 'Ogilvie'. We came back to the house, and I saw them. A female hedgehog with teal colored fur and arms, a tan muzzle, and dark pink bangs. She wore a white and gold dress and red sandals. The male human had light brown hair and tan skin, wore a gray shirt and brown pants, and had black shoes. I think they were the parents._

 _But they looked sad for some reason._

 _"Children, you know we love you three, right?" said the man._

 _"Yes", we said back._

 _"Well, you and your mother have to go away for a while, some people are coming to the house to stay, and we thought that you guys would want to have your own place than to share it.", he told us._

 _"But papa, why do we have to leave?" asked the other blue hedgehog._

 _"Because these people...they don't like us that much. And I want you three to be as safe as possible. Understand?"_

 _"We understand Dad. What do you want us to do?" said the human girl._

 _"Pack everything you can, we leave tomorrow." said the female hedgehog._

 _Me and the other hedgehog leave, but as we do I hear the girl asking the parents something._

 _"Mom, Dad, are they coming because of me? Are they the same people from the group you warned me about?" ask the girl._

 _"I'm afraid so Aurora, but I don't think that it's only you this time. Just promise me you'll be good and help take care of your brothers when the time comes, alright?" said the mother._

 _"Okay. Does that mean I'll have to be Mobian for a while?"_

 _"Yes … now I know you don't enjoy having to be forced into a form, but you must this time for your safety." said the father._

 _And with that, a bright light appeared, and from it, a little hedgehog girl came. She had light blue fur, tan arms and muzzle like me, two dark red front quills and dark red bangs. She wore the same clothes as the human girl from before._

 _"You remember the plan Aurora; no using your powers …"_

 _"…_ _unless completely necessary. I know." Aurora said sadly._

 **Present Day**

After that I had woken up, I ask my parents and Uncle Chuck at breakfast if they had a clue about what I was talking about, but they refused to speak about it. The three of them looked spooked about it, and when I left I heard Uncle Chuck saying "He couldn't have possibly remembered that night all those years ago, he was too young."

Maybe Sonny might know about it. So I asked.

"Ahem! Can I ask something for a sec?"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at me.

"Listen, I don't know much about this Ogilvie person, but what happened to cause you guys to break up?" I said. "Look, a while back, say a couple of months, I had a dream. In the dream, me and two other kids were playing in a forest together. One was a blue hedgehog like me, and the other was a human girl with short red hair. There was also a teal female hedgehog and a male human too. I think they were the parents or something. They called the girl 'Aurora' and the other blue hedgehog 'Sono'.", I recalled to them.

Sonny stares at me as if I just told her the truth behind some secret she's been looking for.

"And what...what did they call you? Did you say anything?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything when I was really little. I was mute. And I still am at times at events. But they did call something."

"What was it?" asked Scourge.

"Ogilvie."

Sonny started to walk over to me, then past me and walked into the room behind us. Everyone followed, even I did. I had to know what she was doing, it felt right for some reason.

The room was dark, for no light other than the moon's was lit. The room itself had a balcony window, closet, bathroom, a bed and a nightstand next to it. There was also a small table in the middle of the room, with a picture frame on it and some flower laid in front of it. Sonny picked up the frame and brought it over to us.

There, in the picture, was the male human and female hedgehog. With them was a child Sonny, a small blue hedgehog with icy blue eyes, and...

...a younger me.

"The male human's name was Carmen Conelle, he was our father. The female hedgehog's name was Sylvie Conelle, she was our mother. Sono was the one with the blue eyes, and Ogilvie was the green eyes. Heh, and I think you can tell which one is me.", Sonny said.

As she moved the picture, Sonny's form switched from human to hedgehog. She was the girl hedgehog from my dream! Not only did she changed, but the two little hedgehogs did too. They changed into...humans. Human boys no less.

"While I had the ability to change in and out of Mobian and Overlander forms, my brothers did also but struggled to keep it. So to remember us in both of our looks, my father took two pictures: one with us normal, and one with us in our alter. He developed to images into a photo that when moved could change how we appeared." Sonny told everyone.

"So, that test you talked about earlier today. Was that supposed to test whether or not I'm, him?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't think we'll need to that now. Would we, Ogilvie?" she said.


	4. New Info, Newer Start

So to recall, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I am a renowned and loved hero of my world, Mobius. Apparently, as of today, my whole life was pretty much a lie. I am not a hedgehog, well full hedgehog, and at some point, I wasn't loved by anyone. I was actually hated.

This had to do with the fact that my DNA is half human half Mobian. And not only that, but I am related to Scourge the Hedgehog, who for the longest time was believed to be another version of me, and Sonny who's a human. So that means that my current parents are not my real ones.

Which also brings me to the point of my name. You all know me as Sonic, but I was actually born with the name "Ogilvie Maurice Conelle". Not only that, but I have an older twin brother named "Sono Maxim Conelle" who you all know as Scourge, my presumed anti. We also have an older sister named "Aurora Maro Conelle" who you know to be Sonny. I remember my adoptive parents calling me by 'Ogilvie' as a kid, but when I got older I got it changed to 'Sonic'.

So that's all that's new with my life, and through these past few days of my stay with my siblings and their human (and spirit) friends I've discovered more on how we were separated from each other.

It turns out that because our mother was Mobian, the Overlander government didn't approve of her and our father's relationship, making high tension with the Mobian governments. So when Sonny was born, people were outraged on both sides of the fields. Then two years later, Scourge and I were born, and that made them even angrier. So some humans, aka Overlanders, planned an attack on our family. My dad heard about it and sent our mom and us away to Uncle Chuck and my current father, Jules. By the time we left, our home was set ablaze and my dad was killed. A couple of weeks later, our mom was caught by so other humans different from the ones that killed our father. Mom gave me and Scourge to Sonny and told he to run and use her powers whenever she needed them. I'll explain the whole power thing later. So we ran, chased by the thugs that supposedly killed our mother, to a train station at the edge of the city. Jules and Chuck were waiting on the train, but when it started to leave, Sonny threw me and Scourge using Chaos Control so we would be safe. Jules caught us, but Sonny was captured by G.U.N. soldiers. For years she was experimented on and tortured to become a weapon of mass destruction. It wasn't until recently when Scourge convinced her to let me stay that we realized who we were to each other.

Now you're probably wondering, 'How did you and Scourge get separated from each other if you guys were with Jules already'? Well apparently, the real Anti-Sonic died as a child, so one night Anti-Jules came in and stole Scourge from us to raise him as his own son. With that being said, there wasn't any Anti-Scourge or Anti-Sonny at all. Sonny's anti-self was actually fused to her in one of her experiments as a kid, which doctors called it 'Negacore' or 'Nega' for short. So no other siblings to worry about thankfully.

Now getting to the powers, Sonny has control over Chaos Energy like Shadow does, but to the point where she can create and erase objects. This ability is called Enerromatics, and it's very common in my family's bloodline, well my mother's anyway. Enerro is a skill or set of skills a person is born with. Sonny was born with Chaos powers, high speed and agility, shape-shifting into multiple different forms, and can travel through dimensions without the help or use of warp rings or star posts. She was experimented on which both added and enhanced her abilities, which also sadly made her both unstable and ill. So when I saw Scourge getting the Chaos Emerald, it was Flarix who hired him to help create some inhibitors for Sonny so she wouldn't be absorbing too much energy at a time.

And Sonny isn't the only one with powers, Scourge also has shown some potential in having some Enerro abilities. He has speed and agility but can only shapeshift into his human form. He also has some form of control over Anarchy Beryl, which I've been told is raw Chaos Emerald energy shards. Beryl is very dangerous, and exposure to it can lead to harmful side effects... but considering the world he's lived through, controlling it must be both painful and surprisingly easy for him.

Sadly, I'm the only one showing less potential in the ability fields. I mean, sure I got speed and agility like they do, but I don't really have that much of a strong control over any type of Chaos energy. Heck, Sonny has control over both emeralds and beryl, while I can't even do Chaos Control correctly without feeling sick afterward. And shape-shifting is tough, I probably haven't done it since before we left our original home. Sometimes I have to remember that I'm the 'baby brother' so I might get my abilities later.

Anyway; today Maracco and Flarix are trying to create inhibitors for Sonny. Hopefully, they can make one, I wouldn't want my new sister to be sick all the time, no would I? And while they are doing that, Sonny, Scourge, and I are heading out to find our old home to see if there's anything left from the fire. I hope there is, maybe some answer as to where we came from exactly, or if we have any other relatives.

"Ogilvie, are you ready to leave?" called Sonny, or should I say, Aurora.

Yeah, I answer to both now. It feels right for them to call me that and no one else.

"Yeah Blue, hurry up will ya! We ain't got all day remember!" called Sono. Yep, I'm calling Scourge that now too. I'll still call them by their other names, but for now, the family names stay. And we couldn't be happier.

Aurora said that she might've found the original property of where the house was, and if memory serves her right, all of our old things are there too. She said that our parents packed everything that we couldn't take with us in a bunker somewhere, so if we find the bunker we find our stuff. I wonder if there's any more photographs of us or our parents in there. That would be so awesome!

"Okay, I'm ready to go. Lead the way sis!" And we're off.

About four or so hours later we reach a forest near Soleanna. The last time I was here, I was helping the princess escape from Eggman. At least now I'm not running for my life. Of course, when we find the place it'll probably be time for us to leave, and I only have two days left before I am to return to Knothole.

"Hey Aurora, I think I found something." said Scourge. And found something he did.

Up ahead was a clearing with an old and burnt house. Our house.

"Scourge you found it!" said Sonny. "C'mon then, let's go find that cellar!"

We look around for a couple of hours before calling a quits for today. We made camp inside of the house ruins; Sonny made a fire, Scourge set up the tents, and I decided to go for a run. I remembered that I had my energy block still on my arm, so I take it off for a bit and relax. I suddenly poof into my were-hog form, and I dash off into the night howling. As I'm running, I trip over something a fall.

"Ouch! What the heck?!" I said.

I look down to see something of the likes of a handle for a door or something. I pull it up to find a cellar. WAIT! This must be the cellar Sonny was describing to us early. With this new discovery, I decided to explore the old room before returning to the others. Why? Because curiosity got the best of me.

The cellar had metal stairs, so walking down in my current state made a lot of noise. When I got to the bottom, I saw a light switch and turn it on. The room lit up revealing shelves full of boxes and other gimmicks around the room. Some of the boxes were closed and labeled, while others were slightly opened, probably because they were packed in a rush. As I look around some more, I find a photo frame on one of the middle shelving. It was a picture of me and Scourge hugging Sonny in her Mobian form. We looked so different then; Scourge had bangs with light green ends and his fur was of mix between his and mine's current tones, I had a more purple-ish fur color and five bangs that had light purple ends to them, and Sonny had white and light blues ends to her back quills which were already blue. Her red hair also had some white-ish highlights to the ends of them too. My quills looked like a mix between mine and Shadow's almost, minus the stripes of course.

Wow, we've really changed over time, haven't we? I mean, last time I asked Bunnie to give me a haircut when my ends got too long, she told me that my fur color had a bit of a purple tone to it. If Bunnie knew of what I found now, she would be screaming on about how she was right and I was not. Heck, the first time I met Scourge he was more of my color than the tone he portrays in the photo. And I haven't seen Sonny in her form yet, maybe she changed a bit too, or not.

So I decided to take the frame with me back to camp, hoping to show the others what I have found. As I arrive, Sonny finished making the food for us. Who would've guessed that the three of us all liked chili dogs!

"Hey Ogilvie, have a good run did you?" asked Sonny.

"Yep, couldn't be better," I responded. "Listen, I found something when I was gone that I think you guys should see."

"Well then, let me get our brother and shows us what you have found." And off she goes to find Scourge. I really hope they like the picture of us.

"Well Blue, whaddya got?" asked Scourge.

I show them the frame.

"It's a picture of us when we were little, I think. It has me, Sono, and you Aurora."

"Where did you find this?" she asked me.

"That's what I want to show you, this way!" And I lead them to the cellar.

As we grow closer, my excitement builds up. I think they're gonna really like this. Especially since we've been looking for this hole in the ground for hours now. I open the door and lead them down the stairs, and when I turned on the lights, I heard them gasp in both shock and happiness.

"You found it, Sono he found it!" cried Sonny. "This is so wonderful, all of our stuff is still here, and it wasn't destroyed!"

"Yep, I, believe it or not, I tripped over the handle while running by here. That's how I found it in the first place." I told them.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go look around this place!" said Scourge.

And look we did. I and Scourge moved the campsite over to the cellar door while Sonny took the food and supplies we brought. While eating our meals, we started to look around in the boxes to see what was left of our broken family. We found books, toys, relics, more pictures, and some suitcases filled with both human and Mobian clothes in them.

"Hey, this looks like some of Mom's clothes here. And Dad's are in the other boxes probably." Scourge concluded.

"If you two want, we can bring these things back to the bunker and fix them up a bit so we can use them," Sonny suggested. "I know how to mend and repair clothing and mechanics. So they wouldn't be much of an issue."

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" We said.

So we packed up everything we could, Sonny promised us that we could come back tomorrow for the rest, and went to bed.

I thought that everything was going to be right after this how revealing, but then I remembered one crucial fact.

My last day was tomorrow, and I would need to return to Knothole that night.


End file.
